Fragments
by Hydrogen Rose
Summary: A collection of crack, odd, and pointless PWP oneshots centered around Death the Kid and Asura. Oneshots will range from fluff, an everyday scenario gone wrong, to perhaps occasional smut. Because of what was revealed in Chapter 108, this contains weird gay incest. Feel free to read if you want to, these are mainly written for my own enjoyment.
1. Typical Brothers

**Typical Brothers**

His room was always kept in perfect condition, more so than the rest of Gallows Mansion. While his whole entire home was kept as perfect as possible, Death the Kid took great pride in keeping his room a bit more flawless than everything else. It was where he spent most of his free time after all.

There was only one problem that always messed with the young Shinigami's obsession with balance; a certain Kishin of a brother, Asura. He always had to "fuck things up" around the mansion, always. Asura loved tilting every picture frame in every room at a different angle and watch Kid's reaction to his great deed. His favorite pastime of late has been going into the kitchen and rearranging the cabinets; putting food where the plates were kept, placing hand towels in vases, and other acts of the sort that were always sure to make Kid blow a vein.

Because of Asura's chaotic antics, Kid was constantly double checking each and every room in his large home. He wouldn't be able to rest knowing that a vase was placed upside-down and off to the side in a single room for more than five minutes. Luckily the Shinigami's room remained untouched, for now.

After checking the kitchen to make sure Asura didn't screw everything up again, Kid contently went back upstairs to his room. Immediately after he walked in, the Reaper saw one of his jackets crumpled up on the floor. He choked on his own saliva in shock at the sight; how could he let this happen? Kid never left his clothes on the ground in the middle of his room like that.

"How…?" Kid asked himself, staring in shock at his wrinkled jacket. The Shinigami didn't remember throwing any of his clothes on the floor in the first place, but this could be the first this this has happened. "This is a disaster, a complete and utter disaster! H-How could I have been so careless?"

Composing himself, Kid picked his jacket up with a heavy sigh. "No one shall ever know I let this happen! It's my own terrible secret that I alone must carry."

As he stood back up, Kid saw something move ever so slightly out of the corner of his eyes. It stirred quietly on the floor by his bed before it disappeared as quickly as it came. Wasting no time, Kid put away his jacket and walked over to his bed, eyeing the floor curiously. "I…I swear I saw something…move." the young Shinigami mumbled to himself. He rubbed the back of his neck, his golden eyes darting about in their sockets. Kid shrugged to himself and started to walk off. Perhaps he would forget about in in a few minutes, but he would never forget about the very recent "jacket incident".

The Reaper was about to take one more step and head out the door when something snaked around his left ankle, causing Kid to fall flat on the floor with a loud thump. "Ow!" he hissed. Kid was just about to pick himself off the ground when he felt another object grasp his right ankle. A noise of confusion came from the Reaper before he was forcefully pulled across his floor towards his bed. Kid traveled a few feet back until he was violently yanked up into the air by the unseen force. He yelped in surprise and flailed awkwardly about when he noticed a pair of malicious red eyes staring right at the Shinigami with child-like amusement.

"Look at you, squirming like the little insect you are." Asura chuckled. He rested on Kid's bed on his stomach with his arms folded underneath his chest. The Kishin's scarves gripped his brother's ankles tightly and held him upside down like a mere toy.

"Asura…" Kid glared. Where the hell did he come from?

"Yes Kid, that is my name. I'm glad you remembered it." replied the older brother.

Kid scowled at Asura and rolled his eyes in annoyance. "I banned you from ever entering my room"

"Hmm, yes…but rules are meant to be broken so I hid under your bed until you got here." Asura mused, "I have to say, I'm rather disappointed in you. I thought you would certainly start coughing up blood as soon as you saw your lovely jacket on the floor. It's a pity really, I thought long and hard about this huge surprise for my dear brother and you don't even appreciate it."

"Put…me…down!" Kid ordered. He should have known Asura was behind this, it was quite obvious after all.

Asura grinned deviously at Kid. "Na, uh, uh, what do we say first?"

The Shinigami began to feel dizzy from being held upside down for so some time now and just wanted this whole ordeal to be over with. "…Please…"

"Please, what?" the Kishin's grin grew wider.

"Oh for death's sake, damn it! Please….put me down!"

"Hmm, all right, if you insist." Asura dropped Kid without a single care and floated off his brother's bed. He hovered over Kid's crumpled body and couldn't help but laugh at the ridiculous sight. "You really should get off the floor. You look more…_asymmetrical_ than you already do."

That was it; Kid had enough of his brother's shit. "YOU DAMN BASTARD!" the young God of Death roared as he scrambled off the black carpet. Kid looked about rapidly across his room for Asura, but the Kishin had disappeared as suddenly as he had appeared. The Reaper ran out of his room and down the hall after his brother, but only went a short distance before a crooked picture frame caught his eye...and another, and another, and another…

Asura's chilling laughter rang down the hall, followed by Kid's screams which could be heard from a block away.


	2. The Doujinshi

**The Doujinshi**

"Asura, would you please be quiet?" Kid looked up from the book he was reading and glared at the Kishin sitting next to him on the couch. It was already distracting enough with the annoying sitcom on the TV, but Asura's over the top laughter was what really got on the Reaper's nerves.

"Why don't take your lazy butt upstairs if I'm bothering you? I thought someone as smart as you would be able to use such simple logic." Asura smirked.

Kid shot a look of annoyance at his brother and cleared his throat. "At precisely three o'clock every Saturday I come into the living room to read until it is time for dinner. I can't suddenly change my perfect routine in my own home for **your **own needs. I'm not being lazy; it's you who is disturbing my weekend routine."

Asura merely groaned and rolled his eyes at Kid's response. Why did he have to get stuck with such a stupid perfectionist of a little brother? "That's utterly idiotic." The Kishin grumbled.

"You know what's utterly idiotic?" Kid snapped, "The fact that you're _the_Kishin and you're just sitting here watching a subpar comedy show instead of pulling the world into madness."

"You know what else is utterly idiotic; the fact that you're a Grim Reaper and you're doing nothing to stop me, not that you would be able to in the first place because you're so weak." Asura rebutted.

"J-Just shut up!" Kid buried his nose in his book in an attempt to ignore his brother. God, why did he have to be so damn annoying?

The Kishin shrugged his shoulders and snickered at the young Reaper. He loved annoying his brother as much as possible just to see his dramatic reactions. Asura then returned his attention to the TV. He was positively fascinated that there existed a sort of "magic box" that transmitted sounds and moving pictures in this day and age.

When the show finally reached its commercial break, Asura looked over at Kid and noticed something odd about the book he was reading. The cover to the book was completely black, lacked any sort of writing, and it appeared that the Reaper was reading it…backwards? Who reads a book backwards? This caught Asura's attention to say the least. "Kid, what are you reading?"

"It's none of your business!" Kid retorted. His fingers gripped the book tighter and brought it even closer to his face. It was as almost if Kid was hiding what he was reading, and Asura wanted to know exactly why his brother was acting so secretive about it.

Grinning playfully, Asura snuck one of his scarves behind the couch and tapped Kid's shoulder. As soon as Kid pulled the book away from his face and looked in the opposite direction, Asura lunged forward and snatched the book out of his brother's hands. "Ooh, what have we here?" Asura asked, raising an eyebrow at the contents of the book.

"Damn it, Asura, give it back!" Kid ordered, his cheeks red from embarrassment. He tried to grab the book back, but the Kishin pressed one of his scarves against Kid's forehead and held him back.

Asura removed the black cover to the "book" and threw it aside, revealing the true nature of the material Kid was reading. It looked like a comic book, but was all in black and white and it was arranged to be read from right to left. The Kishin immediately recognized the two males on the cover as characters from a show he often saw his brother watching when he finished his homework. From what Asura could tell, they appeared to be depicted in some sort of homoerotic relationship.

"Shit, I didn't know you were into this kind of stuff!" the Kishin laughed as he paged through the book, "What's it called again…one of those so called fan-made mangas I heard you talking about with one of your pathetic friends on the phone?"

The young Shinigami sputtered and pushed Asura's scarf off his head. "G-Give it back, n-n-now!" he yelled. Kid finally pulled the book out from the Kishin's grasp and stormed out of the room. God, why did Asura have to ruin everything?

"Hey Kid, you know those two aren't really homosexual in the show, right?" Asura called out to Kid.

"Would you be quiet?!" the Reaper yelled from upstairs, repeating the very same phrase from earlier.


End file.
